


Not In The Storage Room!

by EvilPenguinRika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fem!Haikyuu stuff, I JUST REALLY LOVE FEM!KAGEHINA, PWP without Porn, also this is p much pwp, and i just finished it., but only because I forgot about this, this took me like a year to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata decides to fuck in the gym's storage room. A Fem!KageHina PWP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In The Storage Room!

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Because I need more fem!KageHina in my life. Especially fem!KageHina fucking each other.
> 
> This is also like, my second time writing lesbian smut. I'm pretty sure there are mistakes, but I'm just... Gonna leave it... As is... Because I'm much too embarrassed to go back to fix everything. Writing this was already embarrassing. But this is pretty much PWP SO I MEAN IDK?????

**A Fem!KageHina Fanfiction**

**Not In The Storage Room!**

 

**~oOo~**

 

The casted shadows of the dark room left room for the imagination. The soft pants and moans echoed as the rustling of clothes pierced even their sinful activities.

 

“K-Kageyama… D - ah!” A voice squeaked. Her voice pitched up higher with every groan she made.

 

“Shh! The others might hear you if your voice is too loud, _Hinata_.” The other girl spoke with such a sultry voice. Her words made Hinata quiver with anticipation.

 

“H-haa… B-but… But you’re the one who… Ah! You’re the one who dragged me in here, Kageyama!” She protested. Her fingers clutched onto Kageyama’s shoulders as she thrusted her hips towards the other girl.

 

“You’re the one who wanted kisses…” Kageyama lifted Hinata up by her waist and set her down on a few mats.

 

“Nnn! K-Kageyama… M-more…” Hinata begged as Kageyama’s fingers trailed dangerously down her stomach. Her long slender fingers dipped into her panties with ease. Her other hand stayed where Hinata’s breasts were and began to gently squeeze them. Hinata arched her back and suppressed a whimper as Kageyama’s fingers played around with her clit.

 

“A-ah!” Hinata gasped.

 

Kageyama took her fingers out of the other girls’ now soaked panties, and hoisted one of Hinata’s legs up. The taller girl gently pressed her lips on the slightly tanned thigh. Her tongue would dart out from time to time as she laid a row of kisses towards Hinata’s pelvis.

 

“W-wait! K-Kageyama! St - ah!!” By this point, Hinata’s fingers were entangled in Kageyama’s ponytail. Her breath was husky and hoarse as she felt Kageyama’s gentle lips and fingers touch her all over. Her chest rose up and down with everything the other girl did.

 

The taller girl stopped and leaned backwards. She watched her orange-haired girlfriend writhe and pant from the lack of physical contact.

 

“Kageyama,” she dragged out. “W-why’d ya stop?”

 

She swallowed down an imaginary lump in her throat and quickly discarded what’s left of their clothes, which surprised the little one for a few second.

 

“W-wait! K-Kageyama!”

 

“S-sorry… I can’t hold it back anymore…” She lunged forward and pressed her lips against Hinata’s. Their tongues drawn against one another, the air around them became hot and heavy.

 

Hinata moaned into Kageyama’s mouth as she tugged on Kageyama’s ponytail even more. This sent the dark haired girl into a world of ecstasy as she felt arousal pool inside of her. Kageyama’s hands went down towards Hinata’s vagina, but she stopped before her fingers touched the clit. Hinata squirmed underneath her and panted against her lips.

 

“Do you want me to touch you again?” Kageyama asked hotly. Her eyes dark with lust as she viewed her girlfriend.

 

The other girl nodded her head weakly; unconsciously thrusted her hips upwards as she begged to be touched.

 

“I can’t hear you, Hinata.” Kageyama teased. She smirked when Hinata groaned in annoyance and frustration.

 

“I… I want you to… To touch me, please Kageyama!” She whined.

 

“Where do you want me to touch you?”

 

“M-my…”

 

“Your what, Hinata?” Kageyama leaned down and blew a stream of air in Hinata’s ear. The girl shivered and bucked her hips again.

 

“P-please, Kageyama… I… I want you to touch me… T-there! Touch me there, please!”

 

Kageyama smirked. “You have to be more specific, Hinata. Tell me where to touch you.”

 

She watched as Hinata struggled to make out the words that she wanted. So instead, Hinata sat up and pushed Kageyama down onto the mattress.

 

“I-if I’m going to be teased, t-then you have to too!” She said with heavy determination. Her face was flushed red from being played around with by Kageyama. The ginger turned around and adjusted her position so that Kageyama’s face was between her legs, and that her own face was between Kageyama’s.

 

“H-H-Hinata!” Kageyama choked out.

 

The girl looked back at her with a smirk. “This is payback!”

 

Hinata looked away and licked her lips. Her eyes glossed over Kageyama’s already wet pussy. The shorter girl dipped her head down and her tongue flicked out, lapping at the dark-haired girl’s juices with a flushed red face. Hinata could barely make out the moans from Kageyama as her attention was much too focused on eating Kageyama out.

 

“D-dumbass! W-wait… Ah!” Kageyama’s toes curled as she felt Hinata’s tongue continue to lick her up. But when she looked up, she finally realized what their position was and figured she’d make the most out of it. Kageyama brought her hand up to Hinata’s entrance and slipped her fingers right in. She smirked when she heard her smaller girlfriend shriek with pleasure.

 

“K-Kageyama!?”

 

“Your cunt’s already so wet, Hinata,” Kageyama started. She gently moved her fingers inside of the other girl, while thoroughly enjoying the sight before her. “I was able to put three fingers inside you without any problems.”

 

As Kageyama continued her little ministrations, Hinata was already shaking with ecstasy. Her whole body was shaking from the movements of Kageyama’s fingers that she could no longer go back to eating Kageyama out. Her mind was completely hollowed, and the one thing she could only revell in were the fingers.

 

“I wonder what you taste like,” Kageyama said nonchalantly. Her voice tinged with excitement and wonder as she craned her neck upwards - though she was thankful she didn’t have to put any strain on her neck since Hinata’s body had already lowered since they first landed into this position.

 

“Fuwaaa!” Hinata groaned. Her head tilted back as she felt Kageyama’s tongue lick everywhere but her vagina. The orange haired girl shook and grind every time the other girl’s tongue went close to her throbbing entrance.

 

“K-Kage… Yama… S-stop tea-asing me…” Hinata gasped. Her eyes were completely filled with tears, and her face was completely burning with the pleasurable heat that engulfed her body.

 

“Then let me go back to my previous question,” Kageyama stopped licking, but she continued to move her fingers everywhere inside of Hinata.

 

“Where do you want me to _lick you_?” She asked, her voice was low and sultry that it sent a big shiver down Hinata’s back. She will always be amazed at how sensual Kageyama could get when they were fucking.

 

“M… My…” Hinata hesitated. Just even saying any variation of ‘vagina’ embarrassed her completely. But if she wanted to get eaten out by her girlfriend, she was going to have to answer her.

 

“ _Well_?” Kageyama whispered. She curled her fingers slow and dangerously, listening to the needing pants that escaped Hinata’s pink plump lips.

 

“C-cunt! I-I want you to li-lick my cunt! P-please, Kageyama!” She growled whimsically. Her voice barely audible from her breathlessness.

 

“Good girl,” Kageyama replied. She quickly took her fingers out, prompting a very loud squeak from Hinata, and quickly lapped up the juices that poured out of Hinata’s entrance.

 

“I-I’m… Ah! K-Kageyama! I-I’m c-close…!” Hinata gasped.

 

Kageyama made a grunt, acknowledging that her girlfriend was about to climax. She slithered her hand down to her own vagina and entered three fingers inside of herself. She knew Hinata would be too out of it to help her cum as well - which was fine with her. All she wanted to do right now was to make Hinata cum and scream her name.

 

With her other hand, she quickly placed her fingers on Hinata’s clit and began to rub, twist, pinch, and play with it. She knew that Hinata came the easiest if her clit was stimulated. At the same time, Kageyama pushed her tongue inside of Hinata’s incredibly drenched pussy, and pressed down on the very sensitive clit. She knew that was Hinata’s limit, so she quickly moved her other fingers - the ones that were already in her own entrance - in order to come with Hinata.

 

“KAGEYAMA!” Hinata’s voice boomed with no care in the world. She had even forgotten that their volleyball team - who were probably outside the gym waiting for them - could hear her scream Kageyama’s name with no shame.

 

“H-Hinata!” Kageyama mimicked.

 

Both girls came, their vagina’s throbbed and spasmed as their juices came rushing out of them from their love making. After their climax had settled down, Hinata brought up what’s left of her strength to move herself out of the sixty-nine position. Her slender yet toned arms draped across Kageyama’s sweaty breasts, and her head snuggled up against her shoulder.

 

“I love you…” Hinata whispered lovingly. A blissful smile spread itself across the fiery red-head’s face as she drifted off to sleep.

 

“I love you too, dumbass… But you can’t sleep here, you’ll catch a cold. We should put our clothes back on before-” Kageyama was quickly cut off when the gym’s storage door slid open like an erupting volcano. Hinata, who was dozing off, was no longer feeling the need to sleep. The two of them glanced at the creators of the shadows that were now casted on their _very_ naked bodies.

 

“Kageyama. Hinata.”

 

“That’s disgusting. Why the fuck would you guys fuck in the storage room? We actually need to _use_ those things.”

 

“Asahi! You owe me ten bucks! I told you our cute little juniors were fucking!”

 

“N-Noya!! Shhh!!”

 

“Kageyama... Hinata.... You two are _going_ to clean the storage room out _thoroughly_. AND you’re _both_ going to explain yourselves tomorrow at morning practice.”

 

“Y-yes Daichi!” Kageyama and Hinata both chimed. Daichi, their captain nodded before she turned around and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“Next time,” Daichi started. “If you two decide to have sex, _please_ don’t do it in the storage room.”


End file.
